RWBY's Babysitting Blues
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: When team RWBY is called in to babysit the rambunctious child of Glynda while she's away, what will happen. Little Lizzy might be a bit more of a handful than they expected.
1. Chapter 1 - Demon Child

"And then, I took a bite of the cake, and I realized it was made of cabbage," Port rambled so loudly, Weiss could barely hear Ruby snoring next to her. The whole story had been useless, but Weiss took notes on it anyways since their last test was entirely on his life stories. She sighed. Despite loving school, the heiress could barely think straight she was so bored. She'd give anything to have a distraction from that class. Anything.

Just as Weiss decided all hope for escape was lost, "Was that valuable!?" a squeaky, almost child like voice exclaimed along with a big crashing noise, unmistakably the sound of a shattering vase. Weiss would know, she had knocked over several expensive vases in her own home as a child and reckless preteen.

"Get her! That's the girl that took my lunch money!" a student yelled. Port stopped mid ramble and sighed.

"She's at it again..." he shook his head in irritation. Weiss looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on, only for you know who to block her view. Weiss huffed.

"Just when things were getting interesting," she grumbled to herself.

"Class dismissed!" Port exclaimed, jolting a sleeping Ruby awake. He grabbed his axe and ran outside of the classroom with a battle cry. Ruby looked around.

"What happened?" she asked her partner.

"Something's going on in the halls. I want to see what it is," Weiss said, grabbing her Schnee brand book bag with her Schnee brand notebooks and her Schnee brand pencils and pens. Ruby grabbed her red wheely backpack and followed the older girl out to the hallways to be greeted with a big crowd of students and teachers, all flocking around something. Ruby and Weiss fought their way to the front to see what looked to be a six year old with elbow blades blocking Port's attacks. She was pretty small, her structure so tiny that one would think if they hugged her too hard she'd snap in half. The child had cute blonde pig tails that looked kinda like screws, soft green eyes that sparkled with mischievously, much like her Cheshire cat grin. She was dressed in a hot pink tee shirt with ruffles, a puffy baby pink tutu, pink and white striped socks, and sparkly hot pink flats. In her hair was a sparkly bubble gum pink bow that matched her bubble gum pink heart hair ties holding her pigtails up.

"Lizzy, that's enough!" Port yelled furiously. The girl, who was then known as Lizzy grinned.

"Make me stopped old man," she taunted, grabbed a bottle of dust out of her Hello Kitty back pack and tossed it at the professor. The dust swirled around causing a puffy cloud of ice to form. Lizzy danced around in victory, little did she know she'd twirl into Ozpin. She looked up at the headmaster with a nervous gaze.

"So, how 'bout them politics," Lizzy said nervously.

"Lovely day, huh Lizzy?" Ozpin started.

"Yes, perfect. I was just gonna go...-Buy all everyone icecream! Yeah, that's it. How many students again, cause I only was able to permanently borrow someone's five dollars?" Lizzy tried to cover up.

"Sure, why don't you come to my office and we can discuss what flavors of ice cream you want to buy everyone," Ozpin rolled his eyes before taking the little girl's hand and leading her into his office. Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances before catching up with Blake and Yang, who were already in History Class.

...

"Team RWBY to the headmaster's office," the intercom announced at lunch. Ruby and Yang froze.

"Oh crap they found out about the bomb in the library!" Yang exclaimed. Blake glared daggers at Yang.

"It was _your_ doing?" Blake hissed, readying her claws to scratch out Yang's eyes.

"It was an accident! We were studying and we saw a really big spider! I didn't think, I just did!" Ruby cried.

"You caused an explosion in the library over a _spider_?" Weiss growled.

"Guys, let's not borrow trouble, they might not have found out," Yang said, trying to reassure everyone.

"Fine let's go," Blake spat, venom dripping from her words as she mentally decapitated the sisters for destroying _HER_ library.

...

"You wanted to see us?" Ruby asked. Ozpin nodded and set his pen back on his oaken desk.

"Yes, I did want to see you girls. There is an issue that needs discussed," Ozpin said, resting his elbows on the crinkled up papers scattered across the desk. Just seeing such disorganization made Weiss cringe.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I have a mission for you girls. This will require a lot of work, but you'll be able to bring up your grades to an A in your core classes if you complete it," Ozpin said. Weiss straightened her posture, wanting to look as capable as possible for completing the new task.

"Bring up out grades? Continue," Yang said.

"As you know, Ms. Goodwitch is out of town for two weeks, well there has been some complications with that. What I need you girls to do is babysit," Ozpin said.

"Babysit? She has a kid?" Blake asked.

"Yes, a six year old named Lizzy. Lizzy is very rambunctious, she's full of energy and requires an eye on her almost constantly to keep her tamed. Over all she's a good kid... Sorta..." Ozpin explained.

"Yikes, that sounds like a-"

"DEAL!" Yang exclaimed. Ozpin chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Well ok, she's in the cafeteria with Professor Obleck and Professor Port, you can pick her up there," Ozpin instructed.

"Ok!" Yang chirped.

"Uh, Yang, this might be a little more than we can handle," Blake expressed her negative feelings towards the situation.

"Nope, this will be a piece of cake! I love kids!" Yang cheered, skipping down the hallways. Ruby followed, with Weiss grumbling why the mission was babysitting and Blake thinking up worse cases.

...

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mommy," Lizzy snorted at Obleck.

"Listen, kid, we're the adults here, not you," Obleck growled, losing his patience with the child.

"Oh please, I can take care of myself. I don't need a bunch of stupid old people to tell me what to do. I need freedom, I need less restrictions, I need _sugar_," Lizzy stated.

"Sugar is that last thing you need young lady," Port scolded.

"I know what it is. You two are so old you don't remember what it was like to be a minor. I get it. It must suck being all old and wrinkly like you two prunes," Lizzy said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Obleck exclaimed finally losing his patience with Lizzy.

"Oops, did I do that?" Lizzy asked as Obleck started banging his head against the table.

"Yes, you're a very bad girl," Port snorted.

"Blonde alert," Lizzy said upon Yang rushing over at the trio.

"Hey, you must be Lizzy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yang and this is Blake, Weiss, and my sister Ruby. We're gonna take care of you while your mommy's gone," Yang introduced herself.

"Lizzy Goodwitch. It's nice to meet you... I think... You're just an over sized kid right?" Lizzy asked. Yang giggled.

"I'm a teenager so yes, I am basically a really big kid," Yang chuckled.

"Finally! Someone that gets me!" Lizzy exclaimed. Yang mentally squealed at Lizzy who was bouncing around in excitement upon being around another kid.

"We wish you girls the best of luck," Port put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, as the white haired teen wondered how exactly she got sucked into babysitting a little demon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Princesses

CRASH BANG! "Ouchies!" Lizzy exclaimed upon falling off of the top bunk of Ruby and Weiss' bed.

"I told you not to try and fly. It's impossible," Blake told the little girl. Lizzy pouted, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms.

" You just wait and see, Blakey, I'm gonna fly 'cause I'm a fairy whisperer and they lend fairy whisperers their powers," Lizzy insisted just as Weiss walked into the room from the bathroom. Lizzy climbed back up to Ruby's bed and launched herself off the side, nearly giving Weiss a heart attack.

"Has our homework been jumping off the edge of the bed often, Blake?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded.

"She thinks that she's gonna spout wings and fly away," Blake replied emotionlessly.

"She could get hurt!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm gonna use my parent's method; If nobody's dead and nobody's in prison, let them learn for themselves. I really wish they would've interfered when I dug back up my dead cat to say hello," Blake reflected. "It's a really good thing I was starving or I would've been horrified by Mr. Fluffbutt's condition."

"Uh... sounds like an interesting childhood you had..." Yang commented, looking at Lizzy who was flat on her face on the floor.

"Blakey, why can't I fly?" Lizzy asked, crawling up onto Blake's bed and flopping down next to the faunus.

"Because it's impossible. People can't fly," Blake answered.

"But fairies can and I was visited by one who told me I'm half fairy. They said my daddy's a fairy and he's the king," Lizzy explained.

"Sure, that's exactly your home situation," Blake rolled her eyes.

"But it's true! Why else would I know so much about my own people! I mean, I have to train so I can save my enslaved kingdom from the evil Cakapoopoo!" Lizzy cried. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"Cakapoopoo?"

"He has familial issues!" Lizzy continued to dramatically swing herself around the room.

"Cakapoopoo or no Cakapoopoo, it's time to prepare for bed," Weiss said calmly, stopping Lizzy from twirling frantically into a desk.

"But I'm not tired," Lizzy said.

"Well go use your energy to brush your teeth and wash your face," Blake told.

"But I don't wanna! Brushing your teeth is useless and stupid! I don't like it and I won't do it!" Lizzy stomped her feet on the floor. Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, if you don't brush your teeth you could get cavities. You know, ouchies in your mouth," Yang tried to reason.

"Shut up, Goldielocks! Your blonde and I heard that blondes are stupid and I don't like stupid people because stupid people cause bad things to happen like Cakapoopoo was stupid when he decided to remove my mommy's memory of my daddy and when he created those stupid, stupid, _STUPID_ goblins for an army. Heck, the White Teeth do better than that, and they use _faunus_!" Lizzy continued her little temper tantrum.

"Lizzy, you're a blonde," Weiss pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Lizzy stomped her feet. Blake sighed before picking up Lizzy and slinging her over her shoulder. Lizzy kicked and screamed as the two disappeared into the bathroom.

"I don't wanna! You can't make me!" Lizzy yelled, throwing herself on the floor kicking and screaming.

"Seriously, you're six years old, you are too old to be throwing temper tantrums like a toddler," Blake groaned.

"Well I'm not gonna stop until I get my way, got it!" Lizzy pointed at Blake threateningly. That was the last straw. Blake picked her up by her foot and forced the child into her pink pokadot pajamas with a cute little fairy princess on it then set her down on the floor. Opening Lizzy's mouth with one hand, Blake used her other to brush her teeth rather roughly from frustration.

"Spit," Blake hissed. Lizzy teared up a bit before doing as she was told and even taking the fluoride she absolutely hated for a hissing Blake is a scary Blake.

Finally the two girls exited the bathroom. Blake casually walked over to her bed and got back to her novel. Lizzy was still stunned from what had just happened to her when everyone began to return to their respectable beds. Then it struck them. Where was Lizzy going to sleep? Nobody really wanted to share a bed with the little girl, after all, the little hellion only was in her nightclothes because she pushed Blake's limit. Yang, who at first thought Lizzy was the cutest little sweetheart was groaning, knowing that she'd probably end up with Lizzy talking at her all night long.

"Hey, Old Lady, move over, I'm sleeping with you tonight," Lizzy said. Weiss glared at Lizzy.

"I beg your pardon!" Weiss exclaimed.

"If I must. Pardon, since you seem so desperate for whatever a pardon is. Now scoot over, Madame Skeleton," Lizzy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Elizabeth Gertrude Goodwitch, you better leave me when I hit five. One. Two." Lizzy just stood there, twirling her now free kinky curls as Weiss counted in anger. "Three. Four."

"Lizzy, look what I found," Blake called, trying to sound excited. Lizzy sprinted to Blake to see what the faunus girl had found.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked. Blake scooted over a bit.

"Come on, crawl in. Besides, you don't wanna sleep with Ice Princess anyways, she's very cold and you might freeze in your sleep," Blake convinced. Lizzy's mouth dropped.

"She's Elsa?" Lizzy asked. Blake would've facepalmed, but why crush the poor girl's hopes and dreams that Weiss was Elsa? Weiss did sing very well and the heiress look a lot like the Disney princess, but seriously, how did Lizzy even come to that conclusion? That was like accusing Yang of being-

"And Yang must be Merida when she got a hold of hair dye, and Ruby's Rapenzel." Blake shook her head slightly. This was going to be interesting.

"Sure, why not," Blake said.

"Who are you then?" Lizzy inquired. Blake froze. Crap, what Disney princess did she sorta resemble. Maybe... No. Or potentially... Nope! Not in a million years!

"I'm Blake, no more, no less," Blake replied.

"Are you Belle, you read book so I thought so," Lizzy asked. "Actually, you look nothing like Belle, so never mind. " Blake thought about her situation for a little bit before coming up with the perfect idea.

"I'll tell you what kind of princess I am, but you have to keep it a secret, ok?" Blake started. Lizzy nodded. "I'm princess Isabella, I'm a tribal princess from the Utopian mountain range."  
"I know where that is!" Lizzy enthused.

"Yes, that's where I come from. Now go to sleep," Blake said, blowing out the candle and rolling on her other side. Lizzy made a face that resembled deep thought before poking Blake's bow. It twitched. Thankfully, and luckily for Lizzy, Blake had fallen asleep after Lizzy evaluated the info she just heard for about a hour, connecting lots of dots. Lizzy poked the bow again. Same twitch, only this one let off an annoyed aura. Lizzy grinned before falling asleep, continuing to poke the bow ever so often.

...

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and Lizzy!" Lizzy shouted before pulling out her trumpet and playing several foul notes to wake up the girls. It was an unhuman hour to be up at, even morning person Ruby was still sleeping soundly.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Yang yelled, her obviously now red eyes still closed.

"But I'm hungry! Starving! Dying of hunger and longing for food!" Lizzy cried.

"Lizzy, you ate like a horse at dinner last night," Blake reasoned.

"Yeah, you can't possibly be hungry yet," Weiss added.

"Easy for you to say. Mommy says that anyone that looks like a walking skeleton is anorexic which means they don't eat. Apparently it's a bad thing. That's just what I heard though," Lizzy said.

"I'm not anorexic, I eat," Weiss defended.

"We don't care about whether you eat or not, _I'M HUNGRY!_" Lizzy exclaimed. Ruby sighed.

"Hold up a moment, I take you to the cafeteria so you can eat something," Ruby yawned.

"YAY!" Lizzy exclaimed.

...

"Ok, what are you wanting for breakfast? Point to what you want," Ruby instructed. Lizzy tapped her chin a bit. Ruby was hoping nobody, especially nobody she knew came to the cafeteria since the two girls were still in their pajamas.

"I want that, that, a scoop of that, that exact slice of toast, five of those, ten of those, one of those with plenty of cream cheese, and a big bowl of that," Lizzy pointed to the numerous food items she wanted. Ruby added all of the items to a tray and led Lizzy to a table to eat.

Then it hit her. She just gave Lizzy a croissant, eggs, French toast, five Danishes, ten cinnamon rolls, a blueberry bagel, and a pot full of captain crunch, cinnamon toast crunch, cocoa pebbles, and fruit loops all on one platter! That's when Ruby passed out, leaving Lizzy to eat her pre-breakfast.

...

"Look, that girl's still in her Pjs."

"Isn't that Ruby Rose, the two year early girl?"

"Why is she sleeping in here?"

"Ruby, wake up or Nora's gonna break your legs!" Jaune yelled in a sleeping Ruby's ear, knocking her back to consciousness. Yang was right next to her with a gigantic first aid kit and started checking Ruby for injuries.

Blake looked around the cafeteria.

"Guys, she's gone," Blake said in a hushed tone.

"No, Blake, Ruby's got a pulse, don't you worry," Yang assured.

"No, I mean Lizzy, she's gone, as in, not here," Blake said. Weiss felt her heart drop.

"God, whatever I did to deserve this fate, I am so, so, _SO_ sorry," Weiss said before taking off with Blake to go find the missing six year old.


End file.
